


【JayTim】Dog or wolf or...?

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Citizen Tim Drake, I will write more about this AU if I have enough time, JayTim Spooktober, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, Werewolf Jason Todd
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim在一個下雨天撿到一砣黑色毛團的動物。Tim saved a black and fluffy animal in a rainy night.中文書面語。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	【JayTim】Dog or wolf or...?

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Spooktober Day 3 - Weres
> 
> ＊ 香港時間趕不上17/18號......算了，默默拿假裝是活的美國時間。

那天晚上下著滂沱大雨，Tim Drake剛剛從學校和老師討論完新的作業，沒有帶傘的他一心只想盡快回家。就在快要到家的那個路口旁，他聽到一聲可憐兮兮的悲鳴，瞬間吸引了他的注意。他止住了腳步，馬上扭頭看向聲音來源。在草叢中似乎有些甚麼，男生皺著眉頭，好奇地走上前撥開草枝，映入眼中是一坨濕漉漉的黑色毛球。

那看上去應該是頭小黑狗？Tim用地上一根樹枝小心地戳在牠身上，小狗馬上睜開了眼睛，湖水綠的大眼睛可憐地對上了Tim的眼睛，雨水讓他產生了小狗在哭泣的錯覺。Tim自問不是動物愛好者，不過當他看到小狗這麼淒慘的時候，他也許有那麼一點不捨，所以把他抱起來，這個時候他才發現小狗的後腿被咬出一個傷口。Tim小心地避開他的傷口，把他抱在外套裡，然後趕緊跑回家裡。

他把小狗放到浴缸裡，調整熱度把花灑開啟，小心地淋在小狗身上的同時，為他清理傷口。看到小狗身上再沒有洗出暗紅的血水後，Tim才拿一條新毛巾，把他擦乾之後放到沙發上。「別亂跑。」拋下這句話之後，Tim才進入浴室準備洗澡。在他才踏進浴缸時，黑色的小毛球又出現在他的眼前，乖巧地坐在地上看著他。「甚麼？你想在這裡等我？」Tim覺得和動物說話的自己有點搞笑，說完不自覺又笑著搖搖頭。

直到他聽到他吠了一聲，他才止住了笑意。「你聽得懂我在說甚麼？」這次小狗又興奮地吠了下，還搖晃他毛茸茸的尾巴。Tim蹲下來和他平視︰「如果聽懂了吠三下？」小狗聽話地吠了三下，大概是真的聽懂他的話。他是撿了何等有靈性的小動物回家？Tim勾起笑容，手伸到小狗腦袋上輕揉幾下，好笑地看著他的尾巴晃動的幅度更大。

「好，我喜歡聰明的動物，你剛獲得了留下來的資格，別亂跑。」Tim看著小狗趴在地上，沒有要移動的跡象後便把當天的疲累沖洗掉，沒有注意到小狗的眼神一直盯著他。在一切安頓好以後，Tim發現小狗很黏人，無論他去哪裡都要跟著他，而且很喜歡一直舔他。不過這隻黑色小狗還挺好看的，純黑的毛髮很柔軟，剛好可以被Tim抱在臂彎中，軟綿綿的感覺很舒服。

由於他在沒有防備的情況下撿了一隻小狗，他沒有任何準備，只得讓小狗先睡到床上。疲倦的身軀加上溫熱的物體，Tim很快便感到睡意來襲，迷迷糊糊的便睡著了。半夜突然感受一陣微小的壓迫感，就在身上被壓住一塊石頭般，呼吸有點艱難。他睜開眼睛，看看到底是甚麼在打擾他睡眠，發現是他剛撿回家的小黑狗正趴在自己身上睡覺，還舒服地打咕嚕。Tim閉上眼睛，把手來回在柔軟的毛髮上來回掃幾下，眨眼間再次入睡。

隔天剛好Tim休息，於是他用一天的時間去寵物店買所需品，在出門前還交代小狗不要亂咬家俱，也不要破壞家裡的東西。小狗吠了三聲，Tim挑起眉頭盯著他︰「你還記得聽懂了吠三下這句話？」小狗再次的回應認證了他的話。「我要出去給你買東西了，等下見了小狗。」小黑狗聽到他的話之後，馬上咬著他的褲子似乎不想讓他走。Tim低著頭看向那黑色小毛團，正抬著頭用湖水綠的眼睛看著他，毛茸茸的尾巴在地上晃來晃去，看上去有點可憐。

「你想我帶你去？」小黑狗低鳴著看向他，大概是確認了他的說話。「你的腳受了傷，我不能帶著你出去同時還抱著一大堆東西回家。Come on, buddy. 我會盡快回來，如果你表現良好的話，今天晚上給你挑個名字。Deal？」小黑狗委屈地鬆開嘴巴，耳朵也稍微低垂，緩慢地趴在睡房門前。Tim突然有些不忍心，不過他只是用手揉揉小狗的腦袋，看著小狗尾巴晃動的幅度變大了，才把手收回來。

「好孩子。」話畢，Tim便離開了家裡，走到附近的寵物店給小狗準備吃的、喝的、睡的，還有洗澡的。當他捧著一堆東西到家的時候，才剛打開家門，小黑狗便衝到他腳邊磨蹭，低聲鳴叫。連Tim走路的時候也要跟在他腳邊，害得男生生怕自己稍有不慎便會踩在小狗身上。走到客廳的時候，Tim乾脆把東西都放在地上，順便讓小黑狗看看他給他買的新東西。

Tim先把買回來的小狗床放在自己的床旁邊，說是床，Tim覺得那其實不過是厚一點的白色坐墊。「躺上去試一下。」小黑狗乖巧地躺到他的小床上，Tim看了眼挺適合他的，又去把收拾一下狗糧放到小狗面前。他吃幾口，看看Tim，又吃一口，再看看男生，似乎是在等待Tim的誇獎一樣。Tim不住笑著誇了幾聲︰「好孩子。過來，給你挑名字了。」

Tim走到電腦面前坐下來，聽著身後叭嗒叭嗒的爪子聲，走到旁邊的時候小狗一躍便躺到他腿上，Tim的手則自然不過地放到他柔軟的毛髮上。他滾動「常見名字大全」的頁面，讓鼠標在每個名字上滑過，給小狗挑了幾個名字，直到他喊出︰「Jason。」的時候，小黑狗一直在胸腔發出呼嚕的聲音，似乎決定就是這個名字了。

於是Tim和他的小黑狗Jason就這樣開始一人一狗的生活，很快Tim就發現他根本就不需要給Jason買那張小狗睡的床，因為每天晚上Jason都會睡到他身上。開始時Tim還會試圖把Jason趕回小床，最後放棄掙扎，直接讓小狗躺在身上。只是最近他發現這隻小狗好像長得有點太大了，Tim雖然比同齡人瘦小一點，但他還是在正常的18歲男生的身高及體重範圍內。

然而不知道為甚麼這半年之間，Jason已經不再是那坨可以被Tim摟在懷裡的小毛團，他甚至大得可以把Tim壓住。男生覺得要是有人看到他們睡覺的情景的話，大概只能看到他被大黑狗壓住，只在他的黑狗身下露出自身雪白的四肢。「你太重了，不能再天天睡在上面。」他有時候會義正詞嚴地和Jason說，他的大狗會蹲坐在地上，可憐兮兮地看著他，彷彿Tim才是那個不講理的人。

Tim很想要否認自己無法拒絕自家狗狗的事實，可他就是做不到。自從他的父母離世之後，養了Jason之後讓他生活多了點希望，他的笑容也逐漸變多。雖說Tim才是養Jason的人，可Jason有靈性得讓Tim懷疑自己才是被照顧的人。每天Jason都會準時把他喚醒，晚上要是太晚的話還會咬著他衣服讓他才睡覺，要是天氣變冷則讓用身體圍在他身邊。有了Jason的陪伴，Tim甚至覺得身體也變好了。

Jason是一條很有靈性的大黑狗，不過有時候Tim總覺得他有點奇怪。譬如說他相比狗糧更喜歡吃生肉，他喜歡一直舔他，無論他在幹甚麼都喜歡黏在他身邊，就算他是在洗澡也要跟著一起洗。在有人和他說話的時候，Jason會生氣地發出咕嚕聲，然後用自己的身體擋在Tim和那人之間，搞得Tim好不尷尬。

他還記得有一次，本來他在外面邀請一個陌生人到家中準備過夜，才踏入家裡，他們還沒親上，Jason就發狠似地衝到那人身上，要不是Tim及時止住了Jason的行為，他可能會咬傷對方。事後他只得和對方道歉，結果甚麼都沒幹得成，黑暗中就只剩Tim和Jason。Tim本來很生氣，想要教訓Jason這是不合適的行為，可是在他被他的大狗狗撲到地上的時候，所有話語卡在喉嚨間消逝，滿腔疑惑地看著他的Jason。

男生從來沒有看過Jason這般生氣，他咧開嘴巴瞪著身下的人類，露出了尖銳的牙齒。那雙湖水綠的雙眼就像染上了一絲金，Tim從沒想過Jason會這樣失控，畢竟大部份時候他不僅非常溫馴，還喜歡向他撒嬌。當時有一瞬間Tim以為他會被咬，可是Jason只是把他舔了一遍便回到房間裡，留下莫名其妙的Tim。那晚之後，雖然Jason已經恢復正常，但Tim清楚知道自己不能再把人帶到家裡，那似乎會激發起Jason奇怪的反應。

直到有一天，Tim把Jason帶到寵物公園裡面，讓他跑動一下。雖然Jason平常在家裡很乖，但畢竟他是一條狗，好像應該是要把他帶到外面好好活動一下。所以在這個時候，Tim才發現他家的大狗狗似乎比別人家的不一樣。Jason真的很大，大概有兩米長，其他犬隻根本不敢接近他，彷彿他就是這裡的王一樣。然而Jason也不在這裡跑步活動，反倒趴在地上讓Tim把他的身體當成靠墊，自己則閉著眼睛休息，尾巴還有意識似地圍在Tim身上晃動。

「這是一隻狼嗎，哥哥？」帶著稚嫩童音的聲音吸引了Tim的注意，他抬起頭看見一個小女孩跑到他們面前，好奇地打量他們。「不，他只是一隻很大的黑犬。」Tim微笑著搖搖頭，向對方解釋。只見小女孩眉頭緊鎖，用力地思考︰「可是…可是他的耳朵向上的，而且他有很尖的牙齒，還有他超級大！」小女孩一直給他努力地比劃，生怕Tim聽不懂她說話。

「不用擔心，他只是比較大，但他是隻很溫柔的狗。你想要摸摸他嗎？」Tim看到小女孩的眼睛瞬間發亮，但咬著下唇，煞是緊張。Tim先伸出手放到Jason的腦袋上，輕柔地按摩他的毛髮。「她可以摸摸你嗎？」Jason哼了三聲，這是他們的共識，三下就是代表同意。於是Tim拉著小女孩的手，讓她可以摸到他的大狗狗。

在小女孩走了之後，Tim很認真地思考一個問題，Jason是否真的是一頭狼呢？持著這個想法，Tim把Jason帶回家，在到家的剎那，Jason馬上興奮地把Tim壓在地上，尾巴使勁的搖，還不斷熱情地舔著。Tim不得不把他推開，嚴肅地命令道︰「下來，Jason。我有些事情要問你。」Jason的耳朵和尾巴馬上拉下來，可還是聽話地從Tim的身上下來，後腿屈曲坐著，前臂伸直站著。湖水綠的眼睛可憐地看著他，就像是被奪去了心愛的糖果一樣。

「老實答我，你是狼嗎？」他的大黑狗馬上垂下眼睛，不敢看向Tim，男生蹲下來，揪著Jason的兩隻耳朵，把他的臉抬起來。Jason悲鳴著抬起頭，仍然拒絕和他的眼神有任何接觸。「就算你真的是狼我也不會把你扔掉的，你知道吧？」Tim的雙手輕揉Jason兩隻尖耳朵，給這隻看上去可憐兮兮的大黑狗按摩。就像是下定決心一樣，Jason的胸腔發出了三聲呼嚕，親暱地靠上前用腦袋蹭著Tim的肩膀。

Tim故意把手收回來，好奇得不到摸摸的Jason會有甚麼反應。只見他的黑狼焦急地著低著頭，大爪子把男生推到地上，一直用腦袋來回蹭在Tim的身上，渴求得到他的接觸。Tim笑著抱住身上不斷向自己撒嬌的黑狼，把對方的毛髮梳理好。「OKOK，你永遠都是我的黑色小毛團。」聽到他的說話，Jason更興奮地往男生的懷中靠去，尾巴激動地在空中揮舞，舌頭舔濕男生的臉。「Jesus…你太重了。」雖然口中是這樣抱怨，但Tim並沒有推開Jason，也沒讓Jason下去。

就算知道Jason是匹狼，Tim還是覺得對方是一隻大型犬，接近2米，可以把他壓在身下睡覺的大黑犬。Tim本以為再也沒有甚麼能讓他更震驚，可他再一次錯了。那晚他睡得迷迷糊糊，一般被他的黑狼壓在懷裡，他都會感覺到軟綿綿的毛髮包圍自己，可那種觸感突然沒有了。在睡夢中的他皺起眉頭，雙手不安份地捏著身上的物體。靠手中的質感，那似乎是一條手臂。

手臂？這個念頭讓Tim開始掙扎起來，沉重的眼皮努力地分開，想要看清身上壓著甚麼鬼。當他終於睜開眼睛，一頭黑色的毛髮映入他的眼中，他的眼睛稍微向下移。噢，那是一個沒有穿衣服的壯男。Tim閉上眼睛準備再次入睡，突然瞪大了雙眼。

甚麼壯男！我的狗呢？

Tim毫不猶豫地把身上的人推開，可身上的人太重了，他推不動。不過至少他的動作足以讓身上的男人有所反應，對方嘟嚷幾句話，把Tim摟得更緊，腦袋還毫不客氣地埋在男生的頸窩間親暱地磨蹭幾下。「滾開，你到底是誰啊？」Tim終於忍不住把那睡得香甜的男人喚醒，男人馬上睜開眼睛看向身下的男生，熟悉的湖水綠眼睛讓Tim的眉頭鎖得更深。

「Tim……」男人伸出舌頭在Tim的臉上舔來舔去，後者一臉茫然地看著他。在月色中他可以看到男人的腦袋上掛著兩隻毛茸茸的耳朵，一條軟棉棉的東西纏在他的腳上。Tim猶豫地開口︰「Jason……？」那雙眼睛馬上看向他，尾巴也不再纏在他的腳上，而是回應似地揮動著。「是的，Tim。」Jason的雙手棒起Tim的臉蛋時，這時他才發現自己長成人形了，他的動作愣了一下，左顧右盼似乎想要逃跑。Tim馬上趁這個空檔揪住他的狼耳朵，就像他還是黑狼的時候把他定住。

「你到底是甚麼。」Tim瞇起雙眸看向眼前的人，如果這不是夢境的話，那麼他的心裡大概已經有答案，不過這不代表Jason可以不用解釋。「我是頭剛成年的狼人？」Jason有點小心地解釋，似乎還保留著狼型態時的習慣，他一直生怕Tim發現真相的時候會把他趕走。Jason當然可以厚著臉皮賴在這裡，可他很尊重他所選擇的伴侶的意見。

第一次變身為人類的Jason不習慣這種型態，想要像之前一樣向Tim磨蹭撒嬌的時候，男生止住了他的動作。「在你解釋之前不能抱。坐好，Jason。」他的說話使Jason失落地呼嚕幾聲，他只想讓Tim像之前一樣用柔軟的手給他撫摸，但仍然聽從地坐在床上。Tim意外地輕易接受了眼前的狀況，有可能在他的心底裡已經感覺到對方不是簡單的一隻寵物，而人型的Jason比狼型的Jason容易拒絕，那雙狗狗眼現在對他來說只是一對普通的眼睛。

「我是頭狼人，我們在成年的時候可以自由轉換型態︰狼、狼人，和人類。如果要把狼耳朵和尾巴藏起來，需要一段時間訓練才可以。」Tim安靜地聽完他的解釋，比Jason想像的情景好很多，於是狼人逐漸放鬆下來，不再那麼緊張兮兮。「為甚麼你會在這裡？」Jason眨眨眼睛，知道自己沒有隱瞞對方的必要︰「我的家族被殺死了，就只有我一個，直到那天晚上被你接走。」Tim心頭一緊，仍記得當晚的情況，這也解釋到為何當時他的小狼有那般嚴重的傷口。

Tim嘆了一口氣，拍拍床上空著的位置，Jason的眼睛亮了起來，耳朵和尾巴也高高地聳立起來。「明天我帶你去買衣服，現在讓我繼續睡覺。」Jason馬上撲到他身上，把Tim壓在身下，伸出舌頭準備興奮地舔Tim的臉。男生馬上推開對方的臉，義正詞嚴地說︰「不，如果你是人型的話，不準躺在我身上睡覺，更不準舔我，知道了嗎？」Jason的悲鳴讓Tim有些心軟，放輕語氣解釋︰「如果你想要抱著睡覺，躺在我旁邊，就像人類一樣抱著睡覺。」Jason用力地點點頭，示意自己完全聽懂了他的說話。

Jason面對面躺在Tim旁邊，雙手張開把比他小的男生摟到懷中，溫暖的體溫和柔軟的身體讓Jason舒服地咕嚕。他思考數秒，吱唔地開口︰「不能舔你的話，那麼我可以親你嗎？」Tim也被狼人抱得很舒服，雖然沒有軟綿綿的毛髮，可是暖烘烘的感覺讓Tim很快又開始犯睏。於是他點頭允許他的狼人所說的話，感受細碎的親吻慢慢把他推到睡夢之中。

第二天他們去買衣服之前，確實讓Tim煩惱了一段時間。因為Jason相比他來說實在太龐大了，就算把對他以言寬鬆不已的衣服給Jason穿，也只能勉強套在他身上。Jason身上的肌肉幾乎要將他寬闊的衛衣變成緊身衣，本來闊大的長褲在Jason的腰上顯得過於緊迫，連他大腿的肌肉線條也表覽無遺，腳掌之大讓他只能穿著Tim的拖鞋。看到他的這身滑稽的裝束，就算Tim很清楚這不是Jason的錯，但還是不住噗嗤地笑了出來。

由於Jason還沒足夠時間練習把耳朵和尾巴收起來，於是Tim還得給他找一頂帽子把耳朵藏住，強行把尾巴收在褲子裡。渾身束縛讓Jason難受地看著Tim，可後者仍然毫不客氣地笑著說︰「忍一忍，等下就好了。」狼人走上前把Tim抱到懷裡，低著頭讓鼻子埋在Tim的頸窩間，因為不舒服已僵硬的身體馬上放鬆下來。Tim知道他的大黑狼正在尋求安慰，雙手攀到對方寬廣的後背輕拍數下，便把對方帶到附近的商場購買新的衣服。

在Jason無法變成人型之前，Tim跟他說過由於他太大一隻，所以不方便把他帶出去。而且根據上一次去寵物公園的經驗來看，就算出去Jason也不怎麼去運動。加上他是一匹狼，為免嚇到別人，Tim後來乾脆不把他帶出去。現在Jason可以光明正大站在Tim的身邊和他一起走，這時他可以看到不論男女，路人總是把目光放到Tim的身上，時間有點過長，這讓Jason的狼性不住在胸腔發出呼嚕聲，毫不猶豫地瞪向那些人們，一隻手還充滿佔有欲地環在他伴侶的腰上，示意Tim是他的。

「你在幹甚麼？」Tim對於人們的目光和Jason的心思絲毫不自覺，只是疑惑地抬起眼看著Jason詢問。Jason瞬間蛻去剛才凶狠的表情，若無其事地說︰「沒甚麼，只是這裡人很多。」Jason的本意是很多人都在看Tim，可是Tim錯誤解讀成因為人很多，所以Jason有點害怕，但不好意思說出來。想到自己確實不常讓Jason接觸到他人，Tim理解似地點點頭，允許他的動作。

Jason對於衣著沒有一點概念，於是Tim徑自為他挑選一些寬鬆的衣服，好讓他在能變成人型之前穿著可以舒服點。同時為他挑了幾件皮衣和相對緊身的衣褲，好讓他以後可以在轉化成人型的時候可以穿上。為免Jason在試穿的時候笨手笨腳地把衣服弄破，Tim不得不和他一同進入試衣室，監督Jason有試穿所有衣物。

不得不說Jason的身材很適合穿任何類型的衣服，無論是休閒的衛衣還是時尚的皮衣，他都可以好好地駕馭。在這個時候，Tim才發現Jason還擁有一副俊俏的臉龐，那雙一直專注自己的湖水綠眼睛，還有唇型完美的薄唇，彷彿就在吸引Tim親上去一樣。不知何時，身穿最後一件黑色皮衣的Jason已經靠在他面前，把Tim壓到門邊，雙肘分開撐在Tim的耳邊，熱氣呼在男生的臉上，讓他無處可逃。

「我現在可以親你嗎？」這一次Tim沒有絲毫睏意，鬼使神差地允許Jason親吻他。也許狼人不知道人類間親吻的意思和方法，對方只是胡亂地捧著Tim的臉留下親吻。可這種毫無章法的親吻意外地讓Jason沉迷，他放任他的狼人這樣親吻自己。他不太確定Jason親了他多久，可是他最終不得不把狼人推開。「好了。」Tim不敢承認自己對Jason的離開有絲不捨，在他的眼眸對上Jason的雙眼時，他決定收回昨天晚上的說話，對方的狗狗眼對他依然有用。

Tim把給Jason的衣服買好以後，他們便回到家裡。Tim知道Jason並沒怎麼接觸過人類的生活習慣，所以他花了點時間和Jason教導人類的生活習慣，讓對方即使在自己上學的時候也可以自己出去。與此同時，Jason也努力訓練自己可以長時藏起耳朵和尾巴。

有一件事情他沒有教導Jason，就是人類的接吻方式。也許是保留了狼型態的習慣，Jason就算成了狼人的形態，雖然被Tim嚴厲地禁止了狼人型態舔他，取而代之地轉變成親吻。因此Tim每當到家的時候便被他的狼人壓在牆上嗅過他身上的味道，然後就像是無法離開他一樣一直在親吻他。

Tim沒有說甚麼，他的內心總覺得這有點怪異，但畢竟Jason在他人接近自己的時候，總是會充滿佔有欲的把他擁入懷中，眼神惡狠狠地瞪著別人。既然Jason不讓人接近自己，那麼讓他親吻也勉強能接受。

而Tim發現自從Jason可以變成狼人型態之後，Jason簡直對他照顧得更無微不至，甚至煮食已經成為狼人的最新愛好。為了在外也可以讓Jason聯絡到自己，他甚至給他的狼人買了一部手機。在上學或是工作的時候，他偶爾也會和Jason聊天。

也許是由於他最近表現看上去像是交往一樣，不僅老是對著手機，還輕微地變胖，而致他的好友們都會問他是否已經交到對象。當然Tim都會一一否定，事實上他也無法和他們說他現在養了一頭狼人在家，更無法讓他們看到自己和Jason的對話，他也無法解釋為何他和別人在同居。在缺乏有力的證據下， 他的朋友們都沒支持他這個說法，反倒跟他說如果他想證明自己沒有和別人交往，就和他們一同去酒吧的這個說法。

逼於無奈的Tim只得和他們一起去酒吧，簡單地和Jason說聲今天和朋友去聚餐，不會這麼早回來，便不再看手機，他甚至也沒告訴Jason他會在哪裡。所以當他在酒吧和陌生人喝酒，看到神色不定的Jason不知從哪裡竄出來的時候，他愣住了。

「Jason？你怎麼會在這裡？」Tim有點心虛地詢問，他的朋友們正好奇地打量他倆，心知現在無論他說甚麼他們也不可能相信。Jason冷靜地回應：「把你帶回家。」太冷靜了，根據Tim對Jason的瞭解，他現在不可能這般冷靜。他深呼吸了一口氣，手放在Jason的手上輕捏數下：「我不會那麼快回去，你先回家吧。」本來和他正聊得高興的陌生人好死不死地插話，甚至還把手放到Tim的肩膀上，把他摟過來，自以為是在英雄救美：「你沒有聽到Timothy的話嗎？你先回去吧。」

這個多餘的動作讓Jason瞬間動火，在眾人沒有反應過來的情況下把那隻手拍掉，將Tim拉到自己的懷中，不讓除了自己以外的任何人碰到Tim。Jason對著陌生男人咧開嘴巴，把兩隻尖銳的狼牙露出來。「Fuck off. He's my mate. He's MINE.」

Jason低沉的聲音帶著濃厚的佔有欲和黑暗，在場聽到他的呼嚕聲的人不約而同地感到後背冒出冷汗，不敢作聲。他們感覺自己就像是被野獸盯上的獵物一樣，阻止所有入侵者侵佔自己的領地，而Tim就是他的領地。

在Tim的認知中，他的狼人一直都是聽話而且溫馴的，Jason從未有一次在他面前表面出這種姿態。Jason第一次在他的朋友們出現就顯出這樣獨佔欽如此高的姿態，Tim有些尷尬，但他無法忽視在其之上的心動感覺。

被Jason抱在懷抱裡的Tim抬起頭看向對方，這時Jason的雙眼並沒有看著他。可是他可以看到那雙湖水綠的眼眸中展示出的認真和堅定，彷彿剛才他所說的話就是真相一樣。Tim是現場唯一反應過來的人，只有他才可以把他的狼人拉走，唯獨他才能夠讓Jason變得溫馴起來。所以他和在場的人拋下一句道歉，便拉著Jason的手從酒吧的後門離開。

把Jason拉離酒吧後，Tim馬上把狼人的手甩開。雖然他不能否認內心的悸動，可不代表Jason沒有把他惹怒。無論Jason用了甚麼方法也好，他也不應該擅自闖進他和朋友的聚會裡頭，莫名其妙地展示過盛的佔有欲，這一切都不應該發生。

可是Jason的思緒仍然充滿剛才陌生男人擁過Tim的景象，醜陋的綠眼惡魔在他的肚皮中高舉三叉戟不斷叫囂：我的！Tim是我的！沒有人可以觸碰他！他也不可以離開自己！於是Jason大步走上前，用力地拉過想要離開的Tim，把他推到後門的牆邊，用雙手把男生的雙手壓到牆上。

「你去哪？不准走！」Jason的低哮對於Tim來說沒有太大的作用，就算知道Jason是狼或是狼人的時候，他也沒有感覺到一絲害怕，更何況他不認為Jason會真正地傷害他。Tim只是抬起頭瞪著他，可恨的身高差。他在心中暗罵，但脫口而出的是：「放開我，Jason，別碰我。」

語氣中的冰冷只增加了Jason的憤怒：「不！你是我的！」Tim用力地掙扎，想要把箝制著自己的人推開。聽到Jason的話，Tim只覺得一頭冒水，他完全沒有理解對方是怎樣產生這個念頭：「我甚麼時候是你的！」Jason看著他的伴侶在拼命地掙扎，一時被逼急，只得用力地咬在Tim的肩膀上，低哮了一句：「現在！」

Tim瞬間吃痛地叫了聲，這才喚回Jason的理智，可是他知道自己已經讓Tim傷受了，馬上鬆開雙手。語氣也不再充滿狼性，轉變成充滿擔憂的聲線：「天，我不是故意的，還痛嗎.....？Tim，對不起......」Tim很想說他很痛，可是沒有真的那麼痛。他的狼人恢復正常，又一次擺出可憐的狗狗表情之後，Tim的氣也消了。

「Fine. 我沒事，但你欠我解釋。」Tim有氣無力地說，等待狼人的解釋。可是沒等到Jason開口，他便把他緊緊地抱到懷裡，就像生怕他會消失一樣。「對不起，Tim。我不是故意的，不要離開我。」Jason似乎又陷入了另一場內心掙扎中，Tim無奈地嘆了口氣，這不是他想要的結果。

「我不會，不過你回家之後最好給我一個滿意的回答。」Tim放任Jason用力地抱著他，然後任由Jason捧著他的臉，一直親吻他，就像這樣便能夠讓他不再疼痛一樣。

也許他和狼人的關係會比故事更長。

意識到這點的Tim只得深深地嘆了口氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 太多東西要寫，我來不及寫啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> 下星期四更新Blood & Lust，星期日JayTim Spooktober Day 4，星期一Damian生賀
> 
> 要氣絕身亡了。
> 
> 這篇只能先草草結尾了！
> 
> 不過，（希望）等到11月沒有活動的時候，我會把這篇更新一下。我還想開狼人車呢......（望


End file.
